nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Neutron
|media=Jimmy Neutron Planet Sheen (unseen) |creator=John A. Davis Steve Oedekerk Nickelodeon |voice_actor=Debi Derryberry |portrayer= |full_name=James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron |nickname=Nerdtron (mostly by Cindy) |age=11 |sex=Male |species=Human |skin_group=Caucasion-American |height= |weight= |occupation=5th Grade Scientist |alliance= |goals= |home=Retroville |family= *Hugh Neutron (father) *Judy Neutron (mother) |pets=Goddard (his trademark robotic dog) |friends= |minions= |enemies= |likes= |dislikes= *Cindy bullies him about his inventions *His parents worry about him playing with rockets *seeing his invention going haywire on the world itself |powers=The ability that allows him to think of an invention he can make to fence off villains, once figured out he'll say "Brain Blast". |weapons=Sometimes his Gadgets |series=The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius }}James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is the titular main protagonist of the Jimmy Neutron franchise. He is named after the scientists James Isaac Newton, and James Chadwick, who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron" because of his very first discovery of the neutron. Appearance Jimmy is a very cute 11-year-old boy genius. He has a disproportionately large forehead, blue eyes, and brown hair in a swirly cowlick. He is often teased because he is shorter than most boys of his age, though sometimes he appears to be the same height as his friends. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of a yellow atom. In the shorts and the films, he wore purple-blue shorts and brown loafers, but for the series proper, he switched to denim blue jeans and a pair of grey and white sneakers. His undergarments consists of red-orange plaid boxers and grey boxer briefs in the movie. He also wears his light blue lab coat with the same neutron symbol on the back (and sometimes his welding mask) during his course of lab work. In the pilot, he wore a red and white striped shirt instead of his trademark red one. A picture of him in this outfit can be seen several times in the show. When he goes to sleep, he wears a gray pajama shirt and red velvet pajama pants. Personality Jimmy is a very intelligent kid, having an impossible I.Q. of 210. In many episodes, his classmates are angered, because he is so smart and keeps outdoing them in anything math and science related. This brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. This usually leads Jimmy causing accidental trouble to Retroville. He designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, but more often they end up causing a bigger problem. They do put him exciting adventures though and make life more interesting. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon the camera enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the third season, however, he seems to stop Brain Blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with "Fundemonium" being the only episode that season to use the "Brain Blast!" sequence. Jimmy is a very nice guy, although sometimes he can be a bit arrogant and a know-it-all. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable around most people, mainly his friends and thinking he's above it all. Sometimes, Jimmy can be unsympathetic to other people's feelings and can come off as a smart-alec or a nerd. Jimmy has a little bit of pride despite the fact that his inventions usually go wrong and/or cause trouble, the fact that nobody likes him or treats him properly, and the fact that he's not very talented or skilled in other things besides science, building machines and gadgets, and having intellect. Regardless, he enjoys being a hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs and he strongly believes in himself. Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party, that he throws at his parents' absence in the episode "Party at Neutron's". Despite his pride and arrogance, he cares for deeply for his friends and his family and does everything he can to help them. However, he does have a few weaknesses; one of them is his poor communication skills. It takes him hours to explain things the scientific way and people find his explanations hard to understand and would ask for a shorter and more understandable version of his story instead. Cindy calls him silver-tongued (in a sarcastic way) in the episode "Love Potion 976/J" as he finds it hard to express his feelings. He is also bad at art and often uses science to solve his non-science projects and even the simplest things. Jimmy also tends not to take responsibility for his actions, learn from his mistakes or even admit when he's wrong. Usually, when his friends (particularly Cindy) try to warn him about the consequences of his actions or plans, he doesn't listen and does what he wants instead, out of pride or because he thinks people are trying to pity him. Jimmy also shown to be lazy, as he often puts off his chores for other things. In the movie, the shorts and the pilot, Jimmy was more childlike, shy, mischievous, naive and clumsy, but since then, he's become more prideful, more of a leader, a bit of a know-it-all, a bit arrogant, and somewhat irritable. Character creation The character was made & designed by his creator John A. Davis and his buddy Steve Oedekerk, Which gave the character much of the 11-year old schoolboy with super-genius powers who must save all the of the parents of the world from a race of egg-like aliens known as the Yolkians. Gallery Jimmy Neutron series Nicktoons Unite! series Nicktoons series Trivia *Jimmy uses alliterations in some of his catchphrases; like "Pukin' Plutonium", "Jumpin' Jupiter", "Leapin' Leptons", and "Holy Heisenberg". *During the time of the movie and early run of the series, Jimmy became the mascot for Nickelodeon. *The only time in the franchise where Jimmy doesn't wear his iconic atom shirt is in the pilot. *Jimmy, Carl and Sheen are the only characters to be in every episode of the original series. *Jimmy is mentioned in the Planet Sheen pilot, where we learn that he's built a brand new rocket just for one. It is unknown why he and others don't go looking for Sheen, since we never see them in any episodes. Not counting Carl's cameo in Is This Cute? **There was going to be a TV movie featuring Jimmy and the gang going to Zeenu to rescue Sheen, but due to Planet Sheen's low ratings, production costs and the writers moving on, it was cancelled. *In the pilot, shorts and movie, Jimmy's voice was more scratchy and high-pitched, but for the rest of the series, his voice became more deep and clear. *He's been kissed on the lips by Cindy, Betty and April. *Jimmy's two-seated rocket is named Strato XL. *The only times where Jimmy cries are in the movie and in Brobot. *Jimmy can't put his hands above of his head, and claims that it's physically impossible. This is most likely due to his swirly harido. *In the show, Jimmy's a bad artist, but in the movie, he can draw fairly well. This shows that Jimmy could draw, if he had any creative talent. *In the good future, Jimmy is a famous scientist who has won every Nobel Prize. *In the bad future, he has a five o'clock shadow, lives in his clubhouse, gives up his love for science, is dumb, he‘s married to Cindy and spends all his time scrubbing Mrs. Vortex’s feet. *His favorite colors are the primary colors. *Jimmy's religious beliefs are uncertain. While he celebrates Christmas and other holidays, his scientific interests may point to Agnosticism or Atheism. Category:Character Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Nicktoons Unite! series characters